


Admission of Affection

by Trying_Lyra



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Realization, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trying_Lyra/pseuds/Trying_Lyra
Summary: He was feeling really positive as the four of them walked down the front school steps that afternoon. So why did his stomach churn when Luka sidled up to them, a small smile on his lips? Why did he bite down on his lip when Luka asked for a moment alone with Marinette? And why did she say yes?Where Adrien needs some clarification from Marinette before a realization comes to him, one night when he's visiting as Chat Noir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 231





	Admission of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the idea for this down about a year ago? And I finally wrote it! Yay! Let me know if you want to see more Miraculous Ladybug from me!

Adrien’s day had actually gone pretty well.

There had been a small akuma attack that morning which meant he got some time with his Lady as the akuma barely took two minutes. They were even able to watch the sunrise together. He had gotten a filling breakfast from the pastries Marinette had given Chat Noir the night before, which may have equated to him not being able to stop smiling since then as well, though no one had asked him about it. He was fairly certain he had done well on the biology test that afternoon and was partnered with Nino for a future project. And to top it all off, his father was allowing him to walk to the park with his friends after school to do homework.

He was feeling really positive as the four of them walked down the front school steps that afternoon. So why did his stomach churn when Luka sidled up to them, a small smile on his lips? Why did he bite down on his lip when Luka asked for a moment alone with Marinette? And why did she say yes?

Adrien tried not to look too bothered as they made their way behind the stairs, waiting with their two other friends, not noticing the way they were watching him. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop, he tells himself, he really didn’t, but when you’ve had catlike superpowers for a few years it starts to set in even when you’re not transformed. 

So he can’t help that his senses are heightened. He can’t help when he hears his friend’s conversation. He can’t help the way his shoulders sink when Luka asks Marinette on a date.

Wait why? Why did it dissappoint him that someone was interested in his friend? It shouldn’t have meant anything to him. So why was Plagg sympathetically patting his chest where his heart was racing. And why were his knuckles tightening around the strap of his bookbag?

“Okay, I’m ready to go! Sorry guys!” His head snapped up, not even registering that he had been staring at the ground or that she had returned. Wait, he didn’t hear her response! He had been so lost in his own thoughts he didn’t hear the most important thing.

“Don’t worry about it,” Alya dragged Marinette close to her side, arm wrapped around her. “You just owe us some knowledge…” She wiggled her eyebrows as her eyes darted between her and Nino.

“Yeah, what did Luka want?” Nino wrapped his arm around his girlfriend’s shoulder as Marinette’s face flushed. 

“Nothing! Nothing, he didn’t, I mean, it was just a question about, um, the band! Yeah, the band!” She was stuttering now, eyes darting around for a way out, until they made contact with Adrien’s. 

He wanted to know what she had said, desperately wanted to know, but he couldn’t watch her fumble uncomfortably like this. He spoke up, “C’mon guys, if she doesn’t want to tell us pushing her is not going to make it any better. Let’s not make her uncomfortable, right?” 

Even though his two friends started pouting, muttering about how Adrien didn’t love them, Marinette’s smile brightened his day again.

“So! To the park?” He held his elbows out for Marinette and Nino to take either side, ready to keep moving and forget about the interaction that just occurred.

“Right on!” Nino exclaimed, latched now to his girlfriend and best friend as Marinette gently grabbed onto Adrien’s other arm.

He led the way as the four began their gossip from the day, though he zoned out shortly into the conversation. His life had changed a lot in the previous years, sure, but nothing more so than his relationship with Marinette. It had been so long since she had been that shy stuttering girl around him and he was certain it was because of his weekly visits to her as Chat Noir.

Weekly visits that turned into nightly visits. She opened up to him so easily when he was the hero, as if they had already been best friends. And he may have used that confidence of topics they had discussed to bring them up to her as Adrien, to bond more. He just couldn’t stand how she was so open to everyone but him.

But not anymore.

He was pretty certain, at this point at least, Chat Noir knew more about Marinette and her life and feelings than even Alya, which was definitely saying something.

A tug on his right arm alerted him that they had arrived at the park, the girl in question gently pulling him down to the grass with them. He hadn’t even noticed Nino had let go.

* * *

3 am. It was 3 am and he couldn’t sleep.

Adrien had been in bed since 11 pm, tossing and turning, never able to drift even close to that peaceful slumber. And on a school night.

After another 10 minutes of unrelenting alertness, he groaned loudly and sat up, startling Plagg who had been dozing next to him.

“Just because you can’t sleep doesn’t mean I can’t!” The kwami complained. “I need my beauty rest. And so do you!”

He looked over at him apologetically, the somber look in his eyes softening Plagg’s expression as he leant back into the wall behind his bed. “I’m sorry, Plagg. I really am. I don’t know why but I just can’t sleep.”

Plagg groaned and flew up in front of his face, tiny paws on Adrien’s chin. “If you’re that worked up about Marinette dating that music boy then go talk to her.”

Adrien’s face heated up as he swatted Plagg away. “What? That is not, I’m not worked up about that.”

Plagg deadpanned. 

“Why would I even be upset about that?” Adrien continued.

“Gee, I don’t know. Why would you be upset that a cute older boy was asking one of your closest friends who you have midnight talk sessions with almost every single night and who is a pretty girl out on a romantic evening? I wonder why, Adrien!!” Plagg seemed to be fuming as he flew around the room again, Adrien watching him closely, sliding over to hang his legs off the side of the bed.

“Are you… are you suggesting that I like Marinette?” 

Plagg stared at him.

“No, no that’s impossible. We’re just --”

“Adrien I swear on both the cat and ladybug miraculous that if you say what I think you’re going to say I will cataclysm Paris into a new Ice Age.”

Adrien blinked. Plagg sighed.

“Look, kid, why don’t you go talk to her? As Chat Noir?” Adrien opened his mouth to argue but the kwami just flew up and put his small paw over his lips. “Just check up on her. As… a friend?” It almost looked as if it was physically painful for him to say that.

Adrien wanted to argue that it was past 3 in the morning, that Marinette wouldn’t be awake, that he didn’t need to know that badly. But he wanted to go to see her even more. 

He was out the window with a flash of green light within a few seconds, zipping across Paris rooftops, the night air in his hair, as he made his way to his favorite balcony. He knew the route by heart at this point and it didn’t take him long until he landed gracefully, he hoped, on the edge of her balcony.

It wasn’t until that moment that he started having actual doubts. How on earth could he explain any of this? That he knew what had happened that day? That he wanted to check on her at 3 am? That he might actually lik-

“Chat Noir?”

His back arching as a deep mewl came from his throat, jumping in the air backward as his eyes found Marinette on the balcony. Oh, when had she gotten there?

“Oh, um, when did you get here?” He asked, trying to compose himself back onto the balcony railing, in a normal human sitting position. 

She blinked. “I live here.” When his face flushed in embarrassment she seemed to take pity on him and leaned up on the railing next to him. “I’m just kidding. Are you okay? You never show up this late.” Her expression was full of concern and Adrien was able to finally get a good look at her.

With her dark hair down, out of the pigtails, her face was beautifully framed, her pink pajamas cute and cozy, still wearing those earrings she never took off. They must’ve been her favorites.

“Uh, yeah! I’m fine! Just checking up on my favorite civilian, as I do! A hero’s work is never done.” He posed dramatically as she gave a small smile.

“Well I can’t wait to meet this civilian,” she played along, “They must be pretty wonderful.”

“Ah, she is, she is.” He nodded, looking off into the sky, the stars connecting brightly up above. His hero voice wavered, speaking softly, he asked, “I wanted to ask you… what happened today?”

“Hm?” Her head cocked to the side. “What do you…” Her eyes widened, head falling in her hands as she groaned. “Oh, not you too! Does everyone in Paris know about Luka asking me out today?” She asked exasperatedly.

He gave an apologetic smile. “I mean, I don’t think Ladybug knows?” He joked, a small laugh coming from her covered face so at least that was something. “Can I just ask… what did you say?”

She glanced up, her cheeks tinted pink, her freckles seemingly painted across them. He never wanted to place his lips on them more.

He blinked twice. Oh. OH!

Plagg was right.

“Uh, like did I say yes or,” She looked him over, seemingly noticing the small crisis happening behind his eyes but not mentioning it as he nodded swiftly. “I told him I’d think about it.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

He shook his head, willing himself out of this stupor as he turned back to her and wow had her hair always looked like that in the moonlight?

Focus Chat Noir-Adrien. Focus Adrien.

“OH, I mean, you didn’t say yes? I thought you liked that, uh, kid?” He looked at her quizzically, Marinette turning her gaze to the night as well, leaning against the edge with her hand on her cheek. Good save, Adrien, good save.

“Well, I’m just not sure if I like him or not, you know? I’ve just had a crush on someone else for such a long time that I’m not sure if I’m over them yet.” She didn’t notice how her words made his heart sink. It was like Ladybug all over again. Of course, he had eventually moved on from Ladybug but it still hurt.

“A crush?” He asked, in what he hoped was a teasing way. “Do tell.”

She shook her head, biting her lip. “I could never tell you, I’d be too embarrassed. You’d make fun of me!”

He reached out and placed a gloved hand gently on her shoulder, a reassuring look in his eyes. Adrien wanted to know because he wanted to make sure, whoever it was, they would treat her like she deserved to be treated. He wanted her to be happy. 

“Hero’s honor, I will not say anything bad about your crush.”

Her face scrunched up, looking into his eyes. Groaning, she finally admitted in one breath, “adrienagreste!”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...see I knew you would think it was stupid!”

“I-I don’t! I don’t think it’s stupid!” On the contrary, he couldn’t have been happier if Hawkmoth had waltzed into the police station and handed himself over. He hadn’t realized that he was smiling like an idiot, his eyes watered slightly as his chest started thrumming faster. “I just don’t see why you would like him-”

“You shut your mouth right now, Chat Noir!” His ears flattened against his head, green eyes widened. He hadn’t heard that tone against him before. “Adrien is the absolute sweetest person I have ever met! He’s thoughtful and kind and positive and he deserves so much more than he has right now. He is one of the best friends I have ever had! So don’t you say one bad word about him.”

By the end of her tirade, he was crying.

Her face softened. “Uh, Chat Noir, I’m sorry? I didn’t mean to make you upset? It’s just-”

“You should ask him out!” He spoke up suddenly, wiping tears from his eyes

She froze. “What? No! What?!”

He nodded. “If you’re, um, unsure about going out with Luka then why not ask m-Adrien! Ask Adrien out tomorrow and see what he says.”

Her response to this was to return to the stuttering and blushing girl she used to be, arms wrapped around her as she spoke swiftly words that meant nothing. Shaking his head, he leapt down in front of her and gently placed his hands on her arms.

“Marinette. If he is all that you think he is, then the worst that could happen is that he could say no. He wouldn’t stop being your friend.” She shook her head swiftly until he finally pulled her in for a tight hug. “I want you to be happy Marinette. So please? For yourself. Ask who makes you happy.”

“I,” She stopped herself, wrapping her arms around him, leaning her face into his neck. “Okay, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts :) Maybe a part 2?
> 
> Or consider commissioning me for fanfiction? I'm hoping to get a lot more writing out to you guys before the end of the year  
Thank you for reading <3


End file.
